Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. User:SpottedheadRC Added October 8, 2009. User:Hiddensun Added October 11, 2009. User:Peacesong Added October 11, 2009. User:Brightsparrow Added October 17, 2009. User:Fogbreeze Added October 17, 2009. User:Darkmoon25 Added October 18, 2009. User:Forestpaw13 Added October 21, 2009. User:Icethroat21 Added November 1, 2009. User:Faithlark Added November 7, 2009. Former Members User:Eveningswift Removed October 18, 2009. Rainpaw (A)- For approval Poor Rainpaw, died in the flood of the Serpant River. What do yall think? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) can I join?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 23:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but also post your comment on my art. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow! His flecks are BEAUTIFUL! :D I never know how to do something like that. -shakes head- But his back is not flecked- is it supposed to be flecked on his back? But other than that, maybe you can blur the underbelly a bit, and I think that it's good, and optional: shade him a bit more on the leg... and... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) His flecks and streaks need to be blurred more. Mossflight 00:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Evening and Moss. Nice job, Hawkey! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome! Great job! But the back shading should be blended more. I love to the way you did his flecks. And also do what everyone else said above too. --Rainwhisker09 00:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur him a bit more, then you can shade him and make him more 3-dimensional. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) The eye color should have more than one shade of green. Like a darker green than the one you have. --Hallow's Eve09 20:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Come on! The eye is fine, we don't need to mess with it! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 15:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I kind of agree with Hawkey; I mean, there's only two colored pixels in the eye, so it's not really noticeable if you put another shade of green there. As for the image, just darken and blur shading. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 12:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) This hasn't been worked on in seven days. Please work on it or it will have to be declined :(. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 19:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) He's almost there. Just blur the shading on the top of that haunch and on the front leg and I'd be glad to approve this. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and darken the flecks a little too :). Sparrowsong 00:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. HawkfireTalk! 18:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire (Q)- For approval This is the last image I'm posting until next week. I'm going to Chicago. Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 02:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, Hawky! You just need to have shading and blur on the white ( you choose how) and the eyes are just too basic... Maybe different shades of green can be used. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 02:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I echo Eveningswift (again) lol. Also, can you make the tabby stripes more uneven? Right now, they're all practically the same shape and size. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) The eye is perfectly fine. And the stripes, that's just how Hawkfire's stripes are, and there IS shading. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, the shading on the underbelly hardly can be seen. You can thicken it. The eyes are fine, but still, like I said, they're bland, but can pass that way. Just saying. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) What I do with a charart that needs a white paw or something, I use the burn tool and set it to 9. (This is on Pixlr if you're confused.) Then I run it over the white spots until it looks like a light light gray. But that's just what I do. --Rainwhisker09 00:50, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Um... you can blur her stripes, but I don't know if she's supposed to have stripes to stand out like that, or if you already did. :-\ [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am still in Chicago and cant' get to my computer at all. Please excuse my absence and don't decline this please. -Hawkfire98 (Can't use siggy either! :-/) Reuploaded. I've blended the stripes the best I could, and fixed the eye. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 22:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nice! I don't think that we need to go into that much detail, so... comments before approval in 24 hours? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Blur the white parts a bit more, especially around the muzzle and neck areas. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Shade the underbelly like Evening said above. --Hallow's Eve09 17:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I tried but it looked weird. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 15:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm... try smudging the orange fur down towards the belly. Right now it looks weird. --Hallow's Eve09 01:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) This one hasn't been worked on in several days either, and I really don't want it to be declined. Please work on this soon. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 18:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Better. But try stretching the stripes down more, just so it reaches the end of the orange part. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I echo Rainy, plus, try an make the pink in the ear stand out more. Since it's a torn one, it's hard to see. And....that's it--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wow, this has been worked on a lot, hasn't it? :) The tail's shading is a bit irregular, you can blur that, and I echo the others. :D that's all, to not for perfection, though. :) Nice pic! Faithlark 17:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. HawkfireTalk! 18:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Can we make our own blanks, like for kittypets and others? Because on the other wiki (the one Evening hates), those blanks haven't been made yet. Should we make them ourselves? --Hallow's Eve09 13:47, October 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL, that's OK, Rain, I have some kind of kittypet blank.... not that good, but whatever. It's just a draft. And for Starclan cats... ... we can just add stars.[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I made an example of one: I used the queen blank, flipped it, and added a collar. (This one is a male longhaired, by the way.) So should we make blanks that the other wiki doesn't have? Hallow's Eve09 21:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes. But we should also make our own rogue, loner, and kittypet blanks. StarClan cats, um.., here's what I think. It should be cats sitting with clouds wreathing around their paws, and their fur gleaming with bright stars. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I made a cat blank! (Still working on it!) --PandasongPanda-Love 19:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not really fit for a charcat kind of pixel, though, Maybe a bit more... roundish and... easier to color, etc. Plus, she looks more like a vixen than a cat. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:40, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I know, she's horrible......I guess I'll just delete her from my computer since she's so horrible! Wow, and I actually thought it was good! Its so ugly now that I read what Eveningswift said! --PandasongPanda-Love 23:14, October 16, 2009 (UTC) No, no! Pandasong, its not horrible! Actually its pretty good, Eveningswift, instead of just giving Pandasong critism, why don't you tell her how to fix the pixel? --Sparkheart 23:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sparkheart, you seem to be Peacesong, repeating only what Bramble had just said. But I already critised, though I think that she'll have to redo it and make it rounder. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 23:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I don't think I'm even going to go on this "site" that much. Its a waste of time. Though I might come on like once a month. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) And I don't think I'm going to redo this whole image, I'm going to fix it, actually I already have and it actually looks like a real cat now, but I'm not going to put the pixelblank on here. --PandasongPanda-Love 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) looks fine...just...the eye..--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This seems so cliche. But why don't we just wait for the WWIkia people to come up with blanks? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, how long is that going to take? After all, we can't just wait until they approve those blanks so we can use them. Maybe we should come up with our own unique blanks. --Hallow's Eve09 18:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *lashes tail for silence* Nonsense you guys! Pandasong, I absoulutely LOVE your blank! And Eveningswift, sorry but maybe you could work on your critism a tiny weeny bit! And Pandasong (Peacesong) I accept your decision. let StarClan light your paths. ANd also, our blanks will be better than Warriors Wiki's! You'll see! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ... then you know what? I quit. Be happy and feel free to delete all my articles, I don't care. I quit. Happy, Peacesong/Swiftkill/Sparkheart/Fogbreeze? Graocery Bag and Bramble can criticise like this, but you people treat me like mud. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Comment struck for being offensive. Sparrowsong 18:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thats not really offensive, shes just explaining herself............you moderator people are kind of mean......(i know im not a part of this project......dont really care.....lol.) [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 23:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Eveningswift, no! Your making a horrible mistake. We aren't accusing you of anything. But if you never wanna see us, be apart of this project, or talk to me ever agian, than quit. (I wouldn't quit because some people disagree with me) You will have a TON of people disagree with you through life. Bear with me here, Eveningswift! Use your brain please, because you are surrounded by users who care about you! Just go then. But I think your making a horrible mistake. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 21:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hawkey, if she wants to quit, then let her. We can't control what she does. And Evening, if you think that quitting will make others happy, then forget it. (trust me, I've tried it in real life before.) Go ahead and quit, but know that if you ever change your mind, you're free to come back. And what Hawkey said is true: we do care about you. May StarClan light your path, even if it doesn't cross with our's. --Hallow's Eve09 00:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I just can't believe this. :) Sorry, Eveingswift! [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 01:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I disagree with the idea of doing our own blanks. Let's say we make loner blanks, but then the Warriors Wiki comes out with loner blanks that we like a lot better, but a bunch of loners have already been made. We would have to redo so many images. Plus, it just seems more convenient to use the other Wiki's blanks...y'know? Sparrowsong 01:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, that's true, Sparrow. Yes, I think that we should use WWiki's blanks. If others' opinions override mine, though, I'd be OK with making our own blanks. Let's have a poll, shall we? What should the PIA do for our cat blanks? Make our own Use Warriors Wiki's Other (if so, please state what) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I guess... but what about the StarClan cat blanks that Evening made? Should we add stars for starclan cats? I also think we should make non-cat blanks as well. Bramble has decided that we need to wait before making non-cat blanks, and focus on the cat blanks first. Do you agree with that? --Hallow's Eve09 22:10, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm grinding my teeth. seriously. how can peacesong be so mean to Eveningswift? how can i just stand there why my friend was being cyber-bullied!? i'm so dumb... [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Brineminnow, please, Peacesong was just correcting her. Eveningswift (really sorry I have to talk about her this way :() but was overeacting about it and made it a huge deal. She quit because she was taking it way too seriously. Sorry you feel that way, Brine. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 01:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Guys, please stop talking about Evening on the PIA talk page. This talk page is for art ONLY. If you want to talk about Eveningswift, please do it on each other's talk pages, OK? As for cat blanks, I think it would be easier to do them the way that Warriors Wiki does them. I don't think it's necessary to add stars (it's a nice idea, but frankly, not everyone knows how to make stars - me included, lol) and it would take up extra time, because every time a cat died, we'd have to make a new version of them with stars in their fur. Rainwhisker, I agree with Bramble on the issue of non-cat blanks. In fact, I don't actually think that the Wiki actually has any non-feline characters yet, so we don't even need to start worrying about that, lol. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, to make stars, you use the brush tool, click on "Brush" and wherever the size is at the top (where you change the size of it), and you'll see the stars somewhere :) All you have to do is look.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Correct. If you use Pixlr (like I do), they have star brushes. I think there are two sizes of stars. --Hallow's Eve09 00:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The stars are a nice idea, but they would probably take up half the pelt because the star brush is so big. For StarClan cats, what about using the blank that they were last before they died? (like a dead warrior would be on the warrior blank, a dead apprentice would use the apprentice blank, and so on.) --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Icethroat. Let's just do it the cats the same way as on WWiki; it be a lot easier. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Rockclaw (W)- For Approval Sorry, I accidently saved it as a JPG instead of a PNG but I figured it was okay for now. So what do you think? Comments, suggestions? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:56, October 15 2009 (UTC) looks like Jayfeather--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 23:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Spottedhead, but this is clearly made off of Dawnfeather's image of Mintfur. The only difference is the green eye color. Please fix the stripes so that it looks less like Mintfur or this will have to be declined. :( --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) OMG I'm SOOOOOO sorry, I just found it on my computer from a while ago in my CharCat folder and I thought I made it so I thought it looked like Rockclaw. Sorry! I'll make a complete new one. Sorry!!!!!! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:54, October 16 2009 (UTC) Okay I fixed everything and sorry again for the misunderstanding. Yeesh I stink at tabbies. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:15, October 16 2009 (UTC) Darken the shading, blur it and blur the tabby stripes alot more! --PandasongPanda-Love 21:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is very good for your first tabby, Spottedhead! I see only a few things: The tabby marks should be blurred, so that they look more natural and more subtle. The ear pink should be a dark reddish-pink color, and it should be larger, triangular-shaped, and blurred. The eye needs a pupil; see some of the approved images for how to make warriors' eyes. 4) The shading needs to be thickened and blurred - if you're not sure how to do it, I could make you a diagram. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:38, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I love the stripes, Spottedhead! :) You can just blur it and shade, though. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) This is great for your first tabby! :D Just blur the tabby marks a bit more! --[[User:Fogbreeze|'''Fogbreeze]] 21:56, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah so I redid him but not completely. I darkened the shadings, added a better pupil (because my old one was terrible), changed the ear color and blurred a lot of things. Too much? Let me know. Thanks for your comments! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 01:05, October 18 2009 (UTC) This looks pretty good, though the only thing that really pops out at me is that the lineart is blurred too much, nothing else really pops out but I'm going to look for more things anyway! XD --[[User:Fogbreeze|'Fogbreeze']] 01:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) this is pretty good for your first tabby, maybe blur the stripes even more, and zoom in to fill in the lineart where the stripes ave covered it 15:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC)(Bracken- not signed in) I'm going to echo Fogbreeze: the lineart is blurred too much. But I have no idea how to fix it. --Hallow's Eve09 20:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I echo Blackclaw and Fogbreeze. Also, try to make some of the tabby stripes less straight, like the ones at the head. So make it less blurred (i believe you do the opposite....sharpen!)and blur only the stripes. Other than that, it looks good!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'Brightsparrow']]Fly Fly Away 19:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded Any other comments? Echomist? Hawkfire? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:19, October 31 2009 (UTC) The lineart is kind of lumpy and thick in some places, and over-blurred in other places. Also, the ear pink is kind of lopsided - just shrink it a little bit so that it's more inside the ear. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I echo Echo (no pun intended), and the lineart is too thick near the base of the tail and on the tail itself. --Hallow's Eve09 00:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded No pun needed Blackclaw but thanks anyway! Okay, anything else? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 16:30, November 1 2009 (UTC) The ear pink needs to be blurred more, and umm... I think that's it. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The lineart's still uneven in places; some parts are too thin, some parts too thick. If you fix that, and tidy up the ear pink a bit so that it's not hanging out the side of the ear, I'd be glad to approve this. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Plus he needs an article. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 13:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded I tried my best with the lineart but I fixed the ear and redid some lineart around the back, chest and tail area. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:17, November 2 2009 (UTC) One more thing: the part where the chest connects with the foreleg closest to us isn't... connected. I hope that made sense. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 21:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded I know what you mean Rain and thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:14, November 3 2009 (UTC) There is still some line art covered by the stripes, like on the leg. That's really the only thing that caught my eye. Just fix that :)--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 17:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Runningwind - For Approval yeah --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 21:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ...OMG, that looks exactly like this stray cat in my neighbourhood. Seriously, it's SCARY. LOL sorry, nice job. Just blur the ear pink more and maybe darken it and he'll be good to go. Sparrowsong 17:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Shrink the ear pink a little bit, and it should be ready. --Hallow's Eve09 00:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I Echo everyone else. Excellent job!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 01:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Pebble☆ ]]X3 03:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The ear pink is on top of the ear; it should be in the center. Also, it needs to be grayish or dark pink (look at other black cats, like Nightcloud and Hollyleaf). Nice job, otherwise. Sparrowsong 21:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Also, there's a bit of blurred lineart below the left hind leg. Fix that, and what Sparrow said, and I'd be glad to approve him. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Woah o.O Yeah, I echo Echo. LOL! But this is sooooo awesome! The fur is all.... fur-like and everything :D Faithlark 17:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Willowbranch (De) - For Approval Third charart I've made so far on this site. Hopefully this gets approved. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 18:46, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I love this image! Just blur the shading a little more and I will approve it. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 19:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Beautiful pic, Rainwhisker! :) Just do what Hawkey said, and darken the ear pink a bit. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I'll do it now. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Better? [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 13:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Comments before approval in 24 hours? HawkfireTalk! 23:45, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Right above the end of the tail, on the thigh-thing there is shading that doesn't go down enough. Fill the gap in with shading adn it will be good to go. Mossflight 04:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't really get what you're saying... can you explain it better? Or give me a diagram? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Here. Where Icircled is where you need to fill in with shading. Mossflight 01:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhh this is purdy-ful :) Comments: It's not necesary, but you can add a little more black to the eyes, but as I said, it's not necesary. Er.... that's about all. :) Faithlark 17:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Deerpaw (A) for approval Deerpaw's apprentice version redone, comments?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 21:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome, Brighteh. :) The only thing that I see is that the ear pink should be blurred a bit more. Oh, also, the lineart of the eye looks a bit strange. Could you change it so that it looks like the eye lineart for normal apprentice she-cats? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and blur the shading too. It's pretty great otherwise. Sparrowsong 01:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Brighty it looks great! I echo Sparrow and I also think the patches are too sharp at some points. Do you know what I mean? I don't know, maybe I'm crazy =D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 20:05, November 2 2009 (UTC) I'm echoing everyone above, plus the brown on the fore paw needs to be blended. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Blur the ear pink and darken the shading, I can't see it. HawkfireTalk! 23:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded OK. Anything else?--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I still think that the ear pink should be a little more blurred... it just doesn't look natural to me. 4 the 4est! 19:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded'''Thanks Forest, more comments?--[[User:Brightsparrow|♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I think you got it! 4 the 4est! 19:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The eye lineart is still a bit strange... try looking at an female apprentice blank while you fix the lineart so that you can make it look the same. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Question I feel stupid for asking this question but Are we allowed to do Charart for other People's Characters? Mossflight 04:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) There's a whole section about it on the main talk page... (the talk page for the front of the wiki) it says you need permission from the person whose character it is and then you still need to put it up for approval. 4 the 4est! 19:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sunpaw - For Approval This is Sunpaw, my very first tabby. Do you like him? (He's a minor character in Falling Apart) 4 the 4est! 19:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) He's awsome!!! Just darken the shading a little more.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 20:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Is that good? 4 the 4est! 21:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Fix the eye by putting in a black and white pixel in it. Plus, blur the white patch on his chest to make it blended in more. Darken the shading, too, and that's all a see :). Nicely done.--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 17:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Um... the blank is a she-cat and the character is a tom. HawkfireTalk! 00:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, seriously? *looks closer* DRAT! Okay, big mistake there. But it took forever, and I love those tabby markings... *sniffle* Maybe... Sunpaw is suddenly a she-cat. Yay! Problem solved! Okay, I'll fix what Brightsparrow told me to do, and I'll reupload it. 4 the 4est! 02:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded I stink at shading, did I make her worse? 4 the 4est! 02:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Not bad for your first tabby. The only things that bother me are the shading (a bit too light) and the stripes (need blending - they look scratchy, like they were drawn on with a pencil crayon), and the eye (look at Mudpaw to see how apprentices' eyes are done). Other than that, she looks pretty good. Sparrowsong 19:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cloverleaf (A) - For Approval Well, here's my first charart for PIA. Poor little Cloverpaw has only been an apprentice for about a moon now. How bad is the image? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 01:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) She's amazing!!Good job Icethroat!! Just blur more the shading.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 01:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Nicely done, Icethroat! It isn't bad at all! I Echo hidden, and that's pretty much it :D--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 17:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded. I lightened the shading some, and then blurred it. Better? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 22:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Much better!--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Comments before approval? HawkfireTalk! 00:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Can I join? But to comment, you can still blur the shading a bit more, but it's awesome!.....! Faithlark 15:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) It's blurred to the max. If I lighten it any more, it won't be shading anymore. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 19:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I think this looks great. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hawkfire(A)- For Approval Um, I don't know if I'm allowed to post anything yet, but I just couldn't help myself! :) Hawkey's real awesome, so I decided to just do her as an apprentice. :) I know that she's yellowish on the highlights and everything...Comments? :) --Faithlark 16:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I LOOOK GREEEAT! Just add ear pink!! :) :) Lve it! HawkfireTalk! 18:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I like the tabby markings. Make the tail-tip whiter, and add ear pink like Hawkfire said, and she will be good. Sparrowsong 19:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Leopardspots(W)- For Approval Wow! I didn't know that Leopardspots was Hawkey's character as well. o.O Coincidence! I just liked his name and decided to do him. I won't talk so much in the future, I promise. :) Comments? --Faithlark 16:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I like him. Just blur the shading and maybe brighten his color a little more? It looks brown, not golden. HawkfireTalk! 18:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The ear pink needs thickened some. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 19:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) This is amazing, Faith! I echo Hawk and Ice, plus you need to blur the spots and ear pink. Then he'll be perfect. Sparrowsong 19:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Actually, on second thought, I don't agree with Hawkfire on the color. I think it looks golden enough. But I guess we should see what the other senior warriors think. Sparrowsong 19:50, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I know I'm not a senior warrior, but I think that it's golden enough. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 20:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, Faithlark, but you have to wait until your first image is approved before posting a second image. I'm going to temporarily decline this until Hawkfire gets approved. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Lizardkit (Ki) - For Approval The spunky, adventurous, rambunctious little kit from Half...comments? Sparrowsong 19:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) She's sooo cute!!could you just make the pink in the ear darker?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 19:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sunny! I darkened the pink a few shades (I see what you mean; it did blend in with the gold a bit too much before). Is it better now? Sparrowsong 19:46, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So cute! :D Just darken the shading and it'll be good to go. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 21:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Cloudstorm (W) - For Approval I made a warrior version of Cloudstorm because I just love her. How does she look? Sparrowsong 19:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) The shading needs to be darkened and blurred. HawkfireTalk! 20:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Which version is better? Sparrowsong 20:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I like the second one. As for the image (both of them) the shading needs to be blurred, but that's about it :) . Nice job! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 20:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC)